This invention relates generally to portable seating for small children, and more particularly to a collapsible seat that may be conveniently attached to a table or the like, including tables having a skirt or apron extending below the table surface adjacent to the table surface perimeter.
Portability of infant care accessories is an increasingly important consideration among consumers. Foldable seat frames that conveniently clamp to a table are well-known in the art, known frames generally lack the ability to be effectively clamped to a table that includes a downwardly extending skirt or apron proximate to the edge of the table surface. Existing frames that accommodate such installations generally do so with compromises to the compactness and ease of use (e.g., attachment to and removal from the table) when they are removed and folded for stowage. Consequently, the need to improve compactness, stability when installed, and ease of use of foldable seat frames is a growing concern. Many benefits would be realized by a foldable seat frame that is conveniently attachable to a table surface, even one including a substantial downwardly extending apron, secure when attached, easily removable, and collapsible into a compact form when removed.